


Black Vision, Clear Night of Death

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 7thnight_smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Hakkai attend an Anime Convention. The special guest ... murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Vision, Clear Night of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whymzycal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/gifts).



> Author's notes: This story is for the prompt from [](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whymzycal**](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://7thnight-smut.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**7thnight_smut**](http://7thnight-smut.dreamwidth.org/) over on DW: _585: cheesy horror film. Either they’re actors on one or they’re caught in a situation one would find in a cheesy horror film. Ridiculous, over-the-top gore and terrible dialogue, and if you can work in some romance and a happy ending, you’re the shit._
> 
> Yeah.. hmm.. . the gore part was hard HOWEVER. For some fun – I tried to break every horror movie trope and there are even 29 horror movie quotes and 1 non-horror movie quote (because that movie owns my soul) in this fic. Find as many quotes as you can without cheating and looking at the end where they are listed. Have fun!
> 
> Warnings for those that still need them at this point: male on male sex, drug use, horrible cheesy everything and a bit of gore.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta - [](http://samsarapine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.dreamwidth.org/) I adore you I will never be able to express how wonderful you are... and you are! I still touched it last and all mistakes are my own

The car radio was blasting out Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" as Gojyo flicked his Zippo lighter and put it to the end of the spliff he had just rolled before leaving the house. He inhaled deeply and held his breath as he drove around a corner and into the suburbs that were on the ‘right’ side of the tracks of Castle Rock. Population: Dull - in Gojyo's book.

It was a beautiful late October day. The windows of Gojyo's Mustang, his pride and joy, were down and the musky scent of autumn occasionally slipped in past the smell of good reefer. Gojyo sang along to the radio, letting the smoke spill from his lips as the light buzz took the edge off his nervousness. _I want your horror, I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal, as long as your mine. I want your love._ Gojyo took another hit off the joint and continued to sing as his fingers tapped in time to the beat. _I want your psycho, your vertical shtick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick. I want your love._ Today was going to be a good day. He could just feel it in his bones.

He slowed down and eased the Mustang onto Hakkai's street and threw the roach out the window, hoping that the smell would dissipate just a bit more before he pulled up in front of Hakkai's house. It looked like luck was with him. He could see Hakkai sitting on the front step of his porch waiting, a backpack and small duffle bag sitting next to him. Gojyo admired his friend's profile before he bumped the steering wheel gently. The Mustang's horn issued a short 'beep', catching Hakkai's attention. He stood and waved at Gojyo before grabbing his bags and heading toward the curb.

Sunlight glinted off of Hakkai's glasses, making Gojyo flinch a bit. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of those gorgeous green eyes. Gojyo knew that he had it bad for his friend, but he wasn't stupid enough to admit it to anyone else, especially Hakkai. For reasons he didn't understand, he and Hakkai had become fast friends in high school. He had been teased mercilessly by his jock friends for his best buddy being a nerd, but Gojyo didn't care. Hakkai had helped him not only pass Algebra but there was something about the quiet young man that had caught his attention even back then. Hakkai had always been strangely loyal to Gojyo, possessively so, even. The years after high school had only brought them closer - with the Kanan thing and all.

Gojyo turned the radio down as he pulled up in front of the house and stopped. Popping the trunk, he jumped out. “I can’t believe you actually talked me into going to this stupid _thing_ with you. I can think of lots of other things to be doing on Halloween - like a little trick or treat.”

He lifted his gaze to leer at Hakkai and tease him some more, but his breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. Their eyes locked and Hakkai was smiling at him. Gojyo’s heart beat double time. It happened a lot lately, and no matter how hard he tried to push these feelings deep down and keep them boxed up, the sight of Hakkai made it hard. It made a lot of things hard.

Hakkai continued to smile at him as he handed Gojyo his duffle bag to throw in the trunk. “Well, you promised me and I'm not letting you back out now. If you hate it, you can hang out in the hotel bar. I'm sure you can find something there to entertain you.”

Gojyo pulled back when Hakkai’s smile tightened and turned into what he had always thought of as Hakkai’s creepy, 'I am going to rip your lungs out by way of your nose' smile - the one that kept most people at bay and had made him a bit of a loner in school. The shiver he felt down his spine was either fear or lust, and his brain didn’t want to dwell on which one.

“Give it a shot.” Hakkai said as he dropped his backpack in the trunk. “I know you'll enjoy looking at the cos-players and I promise to not drag you to any boring panels.”

“Panels? I thought this was an Anime convention. Don’t you just sit around and watch cartoons?”

Hakkai glared at him as Gojyo shut the trunk. They had had this conversation before and Gojyo grinned, letting his friend know that he was just playing. Hakkai’s smile grew soft and Gojyo knew that he had been forgiven.

“Sanzo and Goku should be meeting us at the hotel.” Hakkai said as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. “I told them that we'd meet them in the lobby after registration.”

He paused, plucking at a thread on his khaki cargo pants as Gojyo started the engine and pulled away from the curb. “I know you and Sanzo don’t get along all that well, but I was hoping ...”

“Bah, it’s fine Hakkai. I'm sure I can put up with that asshole for the weekend. I'm just glad that we were able to get separate rooms. It’s bad enough watching Goku climb him like a monkey in public. I really don’t want to be subjected to what they might do in private.”

Gojyo concentrated on driving, half listening to Hakkai talk about all he planned to do at the convention. His soft voice lulled Gojyo into daydreams of what he wanted to do with Hakkai in private, in their hotel room - thoughts of soft pale skin on crisp clean sheets. Hakkai’s dark hair spread across the pillow and his face looking - debauched.

Hakkai poked Gojyo in the thigh. “Hey, are you even listening to me? You do know where we are going, don’t you?”

Gojyo was sure that the back of his neck was flushed at getting caught out having dirty thoughts about his friend. He was glad that he'd got lazy and let his hair get long this past year, and hoped Hakkai wouldn’t notice the reaction.

“Yeah, yeah. Downtown somewhere. Right yeah?”

“It should be just a couple of blocks from the big park on Elm Street.” Hakkai opened the glove box. “Don’t you have a map in here?”

“Nah, we'll find it. I have a great sense of direction.” Gojyo gave him a winning smile and a wink when Hakkai looked at him a little dubiously. “Every town has an Elm Street.”

Gojyo pulled up to the front of the hotel to let Hakkai out with the bags. “I’m gonna find a place to park. Meet you in the front lobby and then we can find your friends.”

“They’re here,” Hakkai whispered.

Hakkai’s words made Gojyo jerk his head up and really take in their surroundings. Everywhere he looked, there were people walking in and out of the hotel. Many had on cloaks and masks of all different shapes and sizes. Some of them even had colorful, large swords or guns that looked nothing like the real thing. Gojyo felt like the real world had somehow disappeared and left him stranded in the Twilight Zone.

“A little strange isn’t it?” asked a low voice next to his ear. Gojyo suppressed a yell.

“Welcome,” a man in black robes, adorned with large red crosses on his shoulders, growled in a deep, smoky voice, “to a new world of gods and monsters.”

Gojyo stood dumbstruck as the man casually lit a cigarette and smirked at him knowingly.

“Sanzo! Your costume looks amazing. I think that's one of the best Abel Nightroad outfits I've ever seen.” Hakkai moved closer to admire the intricate work on the cape.

Sanzo tossed a lock of long silver hair over his shoulder before his cigarette singed it. “I hate wigs! I am never doing this again!” He pulled the wig from his head and shook out messy blond locks, and then stuffed the wig into a satchel.

Gojyo snorted, earning a glare from Sanzo. It was almost like a dare to Gojyo. He just had to say something. Biting the inside of his cheek, Gojyo managed to keep from laughing at the sight of Sanzo dressed up like a nobleman from the grave, but he still couldn’t stop himself from at least a little ribbing. “Have you got a cigarette Father?”

“Fuck off, asshole.”

“Oi, such language for a holy man. Here I thought you would be more compassionate dressed like ... this.” Gojyo leaned into Sanzo’s space before he could stop himself. It was just so fun to irritate him.

Sanzo shoved him away, making the sign of a cross in front of Gojyo. “The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you,” he deadpanned.

“I think that only works on demons, Sanzo, not perverted cockroaches.” Goku walked up and stood next to Sanzo, his grin large and open. He was dressed in a pair of cutoff denim shorts that went to his knobby knees, a red sleeveless vest and a large straw hat.

“Who the hell are you suppose to be? A short Huckleberry Finn?” Gojyo flicked the edge of Goku’s hat, making the young man flail.

“Keep your mitts off! I’m Luffy from One Piece. “ Goku straightened his hat. “And I look good in this!”

Gojyo flicked the edge of the hat again and danced away before Goku could land a punch. “They’re all going to laugh at you.”

"Gojyo," Hakkai said in a soft voice. “Maybe you should park the car? We’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Gojyo caught the disappointed look on Hakkai’s face just before he turned to walk into the hotel, weighed down with their bags. “Yeah, alright," he mumbled. He even managed not to retaliate when he heard Sanzo’s soft chuckle and a whispered, " _Pussywhipped_."

Finding the hotel parking structure wasn’t the hard part, it wasn’t even finding a good space, which he did on the 4th level - in a dark corner where he was sure the Mustang wouldn’t be noticed. It was the fact that it was costing him $19 a day. Goddamn rip-off! He fumbled in his pockets for his smokes and lighter while searching for an exit sign and trying to figure out how he was going to make it back into Hakkai’s good graces after baiting Sanzo and Goku. He had promised after all, and even if Sanzo grated on his nerves, he would do just about anything for Hakkai.

His face was suddenly pressed into something hard and cloth covered. A startled “Shit!” escaped his lips before he could stop it. The figure in front of him rounded on him and Gojyo found himself in front of a horrific skeletal face with sharp teeth, tribal markings on one side and a shock of orange hair sticking out from the head. His heart pounded as he froze between fright and flight. A shudder shook his frame. The face moved closer and he imagined those wicked teeth closing around his throat.

“Be afraid, be very afraid," a rough voice whispered low and ominous near his face, making his heart feel like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

“Tyler, hurry up! I want to get checked in and signed up for the masquerade before it’s too late.”

Gojyo and the demon straightened as they both turned toward the voice, which belonged to a petite young woman. She had on slim black leggings and a bright orange shirt. Her hair was dyed a bright purple and pulled up into a pony tail with long bangs hanging down both sides of her face. She was scowling deeply at the demon man-thing.

“Er, sorry if I startled you, dude. I'm actually quite friendly, and you’re hot.” He sounded amused as the girl grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him toward the stairway.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly!" Gojyo yelled back at him, earning a loud jolt of laughter from the other man.

“God damn buggery fuck. This is going to be one strange weekend.” Gojyo rubbed his face and thanked his lucky stars that no one he knew had been there to see him almost lose it over a kid in a mask.

****

It took them about an hour to get checked in and their luggage deposited in the room. Hakkai literally dragged Gojyo away from the mini-bar to get in line for registration. Gojyo had tried to get out of it, but apparently you had to be present to get your badge. He was sure he could think of a lot of things he would rather be doing than standing in line. He could be at the bar or checking out some of the guys (and girls) who were in skimpy costumes. He really liked pretty things. But no, standing in line was where he was and he wasn’t happy about it at all.

“This sucks, Hakkai,” Gojyo whined. “Give my goddamned soul, for just a glass of beer.”

“Stop being a baby," Hakkai groused. “Look, the line is moving.” They took three steps forward and stopped again.

Gojyo just raised his eyebrow and smirked when Hakkai’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. God, he loved that look on the man. He just wanted to see Hakkai flushed and panting. He wanted to see him let go and be undone. He just wanted. Gojyo turned away from Hakkai, hoping to keep him from noticing his burgeoning erection. He had to stop ogling his best friend. He told himself that he could keep a tight rein on his emotions; he had to if he didn’t want to lose Hakkai. Besides, he had seen Hakkai pissed before and really didn’t want that to happen - not ever again.

“Hey, I remember you.”

Gojyo looked up and recognized the kid that he'd run into - literally. His mask was skewed sideways on his head and Gojyo couldn’t help but to admire his crystal blue eyes and handsome face. Gojyo’s eyes roamed down the front of the robe which opened up, revealing a nice chest and set of abs. It made Gojyo’s fingers itch to reach out and touch those hard planes of skin. The young man smiled at him and Gojyo couldn’t help but to smile back. Dimples - the kid had the most adorable dimples Gojyo had ever seen.

“Yeah, umm. Hi.” Gojyo knew he sounded like an idiot.

He held out his hand and Gojyo automatically took it. “Sorry that I haven’t really introduced myself, but I’m Tyler.”

“Gojyo.” He noticed that Tyler had not dropped his hand right away, which made him smile broadly and wonder if maybe he might find some fun at this stupid convention after all.

“Tyler! Come on! We have to get in line.” Gojyo was sure it was the girl he had seen earlier with Tyler in the garage.

“Girlfriend?” Gojyo loosened his grip but Tyler didn’t let go.

“No, my sister. I'm just keeping an eye on her.”

Gojyo was actually startled when he felt Tyler’s fingers begin to lightly trace the inside of his wrist. He leaned in closer, invading Gojyo’s personal space and said softly. “I hope I see you later tonight at the rave. Save a dance for me.”

He finally dropped Gojyo’s hand, and with another dimpled grin, nodded before he took off after his sister. Gojyo stared after him, wishing that he could see more of that ass through the robes.

“I see you have already been making friends.” Hakkai’s voice was clipped and a little cool. Gojyo knew that he wasn’t happy.

Gojyo rubbed the back of his neck, wondering at Hakkai’s tone. It wasn't like his friend didn’t know he swung both ways. He had dated both men and women all the years he had known Hakkai. He didn’t know how to answer, so he just shrugged and grinned and wished the line would move. He really needed a smoke.

****

The music had a pounding backbeat that he could feel in his bones. Gojyo normally felt right at home on the dance floor, but tonight he couldn’t stop thinking about what had occurred less than an hour ago. He leaned against the back wall, watching the writhing forms in front of him. It almost looked like a nightmare. The masks and costumes gave the dancers an eerie quality to their movements. He glanced once more at the door, hoping to see Hakkai and yet dreading it at the same time. He had really fucked up ... again.

Hakkai had been quiet the rest of the afternoon. None of Gojyo’s teasing seemed to work at bringing him out of his mood. When they had finally reached their hotel room after grabbing a bite to eat, Gojyo had opened his big mouth and demanded that Hakkai tell him what was wrong. He had needled and poked and when he had received no reaction at all, had actually opened his stupid mouth and said, “Fine, don’t talk to me, asshole. I'm off to the rave to find someone who will.”

With those words, Hakkai had finally blown up and Gojyo found himself pinned to the wall of their room, Hakkai’s face inches from his. They just stared at each other for a long moment, and when Gojyo felt Hakkai’s breath ghost over his cheek, he couldn’t stop the full body shudder it invoked. He could swear he heard a low rumble come from Hakkai as his eyelids drooped. _He's going to kiss me. Oh my fucking god, Hakkai is going to kiss me,_ Gojyo thought, fear and joy coursing through him as his eyes closed of their own accord and a small whimper escaped his lips. Then, Hakkai was gone, and the only sound Gojyo heard was the quiet closing of the bathroom door and his own heavy breathing echoing through the room. Somehow he knew he had really screwed up - of course Hakkai didn’t want him. His chest tightened and without another thought, he'd fled.

“How sweet, fresh meat.”

Gojyo was startled from his thoughts by a low voice next to him. He turned to see Tyler, still in his black robes, the mask still on the side of his head. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his torso, which peeked out of his costume. He had obviously been out on the dance floor already.

Gojyo smiled at the young man, reaching out and running a finger down the slick chest. “Looks more like young meat to me. Just how old are you?”

“Seventeen, but I turn eighteen in a month. Don’t let that worry you, Sexy, I have plenty of experience.” Tyler moved closer, letting his body brush against Gojyo’s as he swayed to the thumping beat. “Dance with me?”

Gojyo considered saying 'no'. He had firm rules about screwing around with anyone under eighteen. But he figured a dance couldn’t hurt and it felt good to have someone want him. “Yeah, OK. Let’s do this.”

Tyler whooped and grabbed Gojyo by the hand to lead him to the center of the room, pushing past writhing bodies until he was where he wanted to be. He slid his hands up Gojyo’s torso and clasped his hands around his neck. “Dude, you are the hottest thing in here.”

Gojyo let the sound of the music move his body. He had a sexy, hard body against his, so he just blanked his mind and let himself feel. And it felt good. He ground his hips against Tyler’s, enjoying the loud groan and the way that he was practically humping Gojyo’s leg to the beat. Gojyo decided then and there that he was going to make Tyler come in the middle of the dance floor. He loved a challenge and figured this one would be pretty easy. His fingers danced down Tyler’s spine until they reached a nice firm ass. Gojyo growled his approval and pressed Tyler harder against his frame, enjoying the way the young man was rutting against him with abandon.

Tyler’s breath was hot against Gojyo’s neck, coming out in harsh pants. “Oh god, man, fuck!”

Gojyo chuckled and growled into Tyler’s ear. “You gonna let me fuck this tight ass?” He squeezed Tyler’s ass again and was rewarded with a whimper as Tyler bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and shivered. Gojyo pressed his own erection against Tyler’s, holding him tight through the young man’s orgasm.

“Fuck that was hot.” Gojyo groaned. “I don’t think I've ever made anyone come on the dance floor before.”

Tyler clung to him for a moment until he got his feet more firmly under him. “That was amazing, but what about you? I want to suck you off. Can I?” He licked his lips and Gojyo nearly came undone then and there. He looked around to see if there was a dark corner or somewhere he could drag Tyler for some privacy. He wasn’t going to turn down a blowjob.

Gojyo suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was staring at him. He scanned the room again, Tyler still clinging to him, swaying. Gojyo’s eyes locked with Hakkai’s and he felt his stomach drop. Standing halfway across the room, Hakkai’s face was blank but those green eyes were flashing with emotion. Tyler was now the last thing on his mind.

“Hakkai!” He yelled over the loud techno rock. “Hakkai, wait!”

He moved toward Hakkai but within a blink, Hakkai was swallowed up in the crowd of moving bodies. Tyler tried to hang on to Gojyo but he shook him off. He had to find Hakkai. He had to know what was going through his mind.

“Hey, where are you going?” Tyler yelled, trying to keep up with Gojyo pushing through the dancers.

“I have to find ...”

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness. The power had gone out. The silence was slowly filled with voices that started to sound a little panicked. Gojyo grabbed Tyler’s hand and started to move with the crowd in what he hoped was the direction of the exit. He tried to squint in the darkness, wondering why the exit lights weren’t working or how a hotel could not have backup lights when the power went out.

Some of the partiers were yelling for their friends, others were just yelling to get the lights back on. But there was a quiet rumble from the entire crowd when a voice called out, “The doors are locked!” That was all it took for panic to fully kick in, and the crowd surged. Gojyo kept a tight grip on Tyler’s hand and moved the opposite direction until he felt a wall against his shoulder and pressed them both tight against the flat surface. He tried to peer into the dark room but he couldn’t see anything.

“Hakkai! Hakkai!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He nearly cried in relief when he heard an answering. “Gojyo? Gojyo, where are you? Keep yelling.”

“Over here, Hakkai. I’m over here.” He kept yelling Hakkai’s name. He could hear people to his right in the direction of what had to be the exit, crying and banging against the doors. His voice was going hoarse. He sucked in a deep breath, but before he could bellow once more, the room was awash with dim light. It looked like someone had managed to kick on the emergency lighting.

Gojyo let his breath out in a whoosh as his eyes got use to the muted light, and looked toward Tyler with a smile. But, it wasn’t Tyler. In his arms was a young woman. She had on a long blonde wig done up in pony tails. Her face was streaked with tears and her sailor girl outfit - complete with short mini skirt and red knee-high boots - was mussed.

She lept into Gojyo’s arms. “Thank you, thank you so much, whoever you are.”

“Uh, the name’s Gojyo.” Gojyo could only hold her loosely and wonder _what the fuck_?

“Thank you, Gojyo. I’m Sarah. You really saved me.”

Gojyo was trying to push her away gently and wondered what had happened to Tyler when Hakkai appeared at his side.

“Thank god, Hakkai. I was so worried ...”

There was an ear-piercing scream.

“Sarah! Stop it!” Gojyo grabbed the young woman and shook her, trying to get her attention, until his eyes were drawn to what she was looking at.

The wall they were leaning against was actually the side of the stage, and something was running down it in a small stream to pool at their feet. Sarah was staring at her hand. Gojyo carefully turned over her palm. It was wet and red with what looked like blood.

“No way. What the fuck?”

There was a creaking noise from above them just before something large plummeted down to land directly on the stage with a sickening splat that sounded like a slab of beef wetly hitting the floor. Sarah turned and buried her face into Gojyo’s chest.

“Oh my.” Hakkai said softly.

Gojyo peeled Sarah off him and pushed her towards Hakkai as he carefully hoisted himself up onto the stage. There, in a spreading pool of blood, was a crumpled body. The face was turned towards Gojyo and wearing a very familiar mask. A small wooden oar was protruding from the center of the young man’s chest. It had the letters YAOI boldly written on the blade. Gojyo vaguely wondered what that meant as his fingers gently touched the mask. He jerked away, flailing wildly as the mask slipped on its own accord and landed with a loud clack on the stage floor.

Gojyo turned to see that a small crowd had gathered on the stage. Most were now shuffling back and he was sure he heard some puking off to the side. Sanzo and Goku came running from the right side of the stage and stopped next to him.

“Fuck! Fuck man, his eyes are gone!” Goku whispered.

Gojyo felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he drew in a shaky breath. “Yeah, I noticed. Just like Kanan.”

Gojyo bent forward and carefully placed the mask back over Tyler’s face. He didn’t know what else to do. It felt like reality was slipping away from him.

Sanzo’s face was serious as he placed a hand to Gojyo’s shoulder. “Where’s Hakkai?”

“He’s right there.” Gojyo turned to point to the front of the stage.

Hakkai and the young woman were both gone.

Two security guards were approaching the crowd. They looked every bit the small town bullies they probably were - overweight and overbearing and with the shared IQ of 12. “Everyone move away. Go to your rooms or leave the hotel.”

There was some rumbling as the people were herded off the stage, most taking another last look at the body like passing tourists.

“You stay.” One of the security guards pointed at Gojyo. “Did you know the victim?”

“Not really.” Gojyo mumbled. “His name was Tyler and I danced with him, but I don’t know anything else.”

“Fine, report to the police in the front lobby, they'll want to know how well the ... well, how well the corpse danced.” The security guard laughed at his own joke and placed his hands on his wide hips.

“Do you always treat murder victims with such disrespect?” Sanzo asked.

“Not always.” The guard sneered. "But when folks are horribly mutilated, I feel it's my job to tell others. We take our horrible mutilations seriously up in these parts." He kicked away the mask and snorted. “Just look at the face: it's vacant, with a hint of sadness. Like a drunk who's lost a bet.”

“Why, you sick fuck!” Gojyo clenched his fists and moved to take a swing.

Sanzo grabbed his arm and hissed. “We don’t have time for that. We have to find Hakkai.”

He pulled Gojyo away and led him out of the ballroom, Goku following close behind. The lobby was chaos, security guards and hotel staff were trying to guide the con-goers outside. They might as well have been herding cats. “Where do you think he might be?”

Gojyo shrugged. “I suppose I should go check our room first. Maybe he went to grab our things.”

“The power is still out, so the elevators aren't working.” Goku pushed past a small group heading toward the lobby. He let out a small gasp when he saw the line of people trying to get onto the main stairway.

“Damn, don’t they do anything else at these things other than stand in fucking lines?” Gojyo said in surprise.

Sanzo snorted softly. “I think we might have another option.” He glanced at Goku, who was beaming with shared hidden knowledge.

Goku turned and waved his hand. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Gojyo asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

“The kitchen of course.”

“Of course we are," Gojyo drawled and shook his head. You're a bottomless pit, Goku. We don’t have time for this. I have to find Hakkai.”

“There's another set of stairs not many people know about, that leads to the kitchens. We stumbled on them by chance.” Sanzo arched an eyebrow waiting for the knowledge to sink in.

Gojyo grinned. “By chance or by following the monkey’s nose?”

“Don’t call me that!” Goku cried.

“If the shoe fits.”

“Why you pervy ...”

“Enough! Tch, I just want to shoot you two sometimes.”

Goku led them through the deserted kitchen to a stairway hidden in the back. As the door slammed shut, the three were enveloped in total darkness. Gojyo pulled out his Zippo and flicked it. The small flame flickered, giving the stairs an eerie glow.

“Guess there aren’t any emergency lights here.” Gojyo looked around. “We better hurry. I don’t think my lighter is going to last long.”

They made it up three flights of stairs before the lighter gave out, plunging them into darkness once more. After several tries to get it to light again, Gojyo gave up. “Looks like I'm out of fluid. Anyone else have any ideas?”

Sanzo growled. “We climb in the dark. We should try to stick together.”

It was at the fourth floor landing when a noise directly above them made them pause. Gojyo held his breath, hoping to hear something, anything but his pounding heart. He was sure that the others could hear it since it was beating in his chest so loudly.

“Who’s there?” Goku croaked out hoarsely.

Sanzo whispered into the dark, "Never say who's there? Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something.”

Goku whimpered.

“Let’s go guys, I need to find Hakkai.” Gojyo began climbing again. “Grab my hand so we don’t lose each other.”

“Fuck you, I am not some girly wuss like you," Sanzo snarled.

Gojyo just grunted in answer, continuing his climb. He didn’t have time to put up with Sanzo being an ass right now. Tyler’s eyeless face swam into his vision and his chest tightened. _Just like Kanan,_ he thought. He had to get to Hakkai. The thought of losing him... well, he just couldn’t let his brain go there.

They continued slowly past the next couple of landings, ears straining in the darkness for any hint of sound over their own echoing footsteps. Gojyo grimaced when he stepped onto something sticky. “What the fuck?”

“What is it?” Sanzo said close to his ear.

“No idea but ...” Gojyo was interrupted by Goku’s trembling voice a few steps above him.

“Sanzo?”

“What?” he replied crossly.

“You’re not holding my hand.” It came out more of a statement than a question.

“Are you daft?”

Goku gasped and scrambled back down running into Gojyo who barely managed to keep upright.

"God! God! Whose hand was I holding?"

A deep chuckle rang out from above, freezing them where they stood. The chuckle turned into an evil laugh. Something was coming down the stairs. There was a _click_ behind Gojyo and a flicker of light illuminated the stairs. Gojyo glared at Sanzo who held his lighter up higher and just stared back with no remorse. Gojyo couldn’t help but note the interesting sun motif on the disposable lighter. He had never seen anything like it. They both looked back up the stairs. Gojyo could barely make out a swirl of white, either a robe or long coat and then the distinct sound of a door closing on the landing above.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Something was rolling down the stairs; it was about the size of a basketball and sounded like one that had been deflated - hollow. Gojyo looked on in horror as it landed on Goku’s foot with a splat like a cantaloupe hitting the floor.

It was Sarah, or what was left of her. The blonde pony-tailed wig was still attached but lying a bit sideways covering part of her lovely face. It was not enough to cover the fact that where her eyes should have been were two empty staring sockets.

“Gaawwwhh!!” Goku yelled, kicking the head away from him. It fell from the stairs and continued its noisy descent bouncing all the way to the bottom with a quiet thud.

Gojyo couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. His world was being rocked and not in a good way. What were the odds that the two people he had talked to at the convention were now dead? The last time he had seen Sarah she had been with Hakkai ... Hakkai!

“You bastard!!” Gojyo was taking two steps at a time as he sprinted towards the door. He slammed into it and entered the seventh floor hallway. The emergency lights were working on the floor but there was no sign of movement anywhere.

“Where are you? I'm going to kill you if you touched him!” Gojyo yelled, the sound echoing in the empty hall.

A noise from the end of the hall caught Gojyo’s attention, just as Goku came barreling down the hall, crashing into him. They went down in a tangle of limbs. Sanzo watched the comedic duo with a small smirk.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Gojyo pushed Goku away and glared at Sanzo. “And what the hell is wrong with you!”

“Tch, me? The problem is you.” Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply before he said, "You're slow, you're stupid and you got no style!"

“You can go piss up a rope, Columbo.” Gojyo brushed himself off and started in the direction of the noise he had heard before the wreck that was Goku had happened.

A door opened and Hakkai stepped out of the room.

“Gojyo?”

“Oh thank God.” Gojyo stumbled to Hakkai and without another thought gathered him up in his arms and held him tight. “I was so worried. When I saw Sarah ... what was left. I thought I would never see you again.”

“What? Gojyo, I left Sarah in the lobby when the guards made us leave the ballroom. I came up here to wait for you. What happened?”

Sanzo patted Hakkai on the shoulder. “Glad you're OK. Goku and I are off to our room. We'll come by and check on you later. Don’t take too long getting your stuff. We should all get out of here quickly, so no fucking around!”

Hakkai nodded and pulled Gojyo into the room.

Gojyo felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. “Hakkai, what’s going on? Did you see? Their eyes, Hakkai - just like Kanan. The killer is back. After all this time, he’s back! The police just thought it was a random killing. They ... “

“Shut up, Gojyo.” Hakkai interrupted. He started to pace frantically in the small room. He looked angry.

“Hakkai, I don’t understand. There’s a killer out there and he could be after you! He already killed Sarah and Tyler.”

“Tyler - huh?” Hakkai grabbed Gojyo by the collar and pushed, pinning him to the back of the hotel room door. “Did Tyler do this?” Hakkai’s voice was quiet and angry as he caressed the dark spot forming where Tyler had bit Gojyo.

Gojyo scrambled against Hakkai’s hold. “I ... Hakkai we were just dancing and ...” Gojyo was sure that Hakkai knew exactly what they had been doing, but he didn’t understand why he was so angry.

“I’m sorry Hakkai.”

“No more, Gojyo. No more. Do you understand?” Hakkai pushed his way into Gojyo’s space, shoved a hand into Gojyo’s hair and crushed their lips together.

Hakkai was shaking and Gojyo was afraid that this was some sort of nightmarish punishment for wanting Hakkai so badly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry," he gasped over and over again into Hakkai’s mouth. “I didn’t mean it, please don’t be ...”

“Gojyo.” Hakkai breathed against his lips and kissed him until Gojyo whimpered and then began to lick wetly over Hakkai’s lower lip, his free hand twisting in the front of Hakkai’s shirt like he was afraid that Hakkai would realize his mistake and pull away. He was scared that this was going to end. This glorious moment would end and Gojyo would be so fucked.

Hakkai pulled on Gojyo’s hair, tilting his head so that he could slide their mouths together. The kiss was messy and wet and the hottest kiss Gojyo could ever remember in his life. He dropped his head back against the door and ground shamelessly against Hakkai, moaning when Hakkai licked a strip down his neck and then bit him sharply at the juncture of his shoulder, over the bite that Tyler had made earlier. Gojyo got it then. This was Hakkai marking him, claiming him, and Gojyo was so overwhelmed by the thought that he barely registered moving when Hakkai maneuvered him away from the wall and toward the bed.

“I must be dreaming. Yeah?” Gojyo mumbled.

“Is it a good dream?” Hakkai’s low voice rumbled in his ear.

“The best.”

“You need to dream a little bigger, darling.” Hakkai gave Gojyo a shove and he sprawled on the bed with a bounce.

Gojyo watched Hakkai crawl over him, his hand sliding inside Gojyo’s shirt - cool, slender fingers caressing hot skin. Gojyo couldn’t stop the breathy moans spilling from his lips. Hakkai was looking at him hungrily; his pupils blown wide and his lips red and swollen from the kiss. Gojyo felt like a fifteen-year-old on a first date and just knew he was going to embarrass himself.

“Oh god, oh god. Ung. You better mean this, Hakkai," he said as Hakkai lowered himself on top of Gojyo and pressed their groins together, rubbing his clothed erection into the crease of Gojyo’s hip.

"Do I look like someone who cares about what God thinks?" Hakkai muttered against Gojyo’s ear, nipping and licking along the shell. “I've wanted you for so long. You’re mine now and I won’t let anyone else have you.”

Gojyo snorted softly. He was about to make a snide comment but Hakkai popped the buttons of his 501’s and those slender fingers were now gripping his dick, stroking.

“Fuck, Hakkai, please don’t stop.” Gojyo couldn’t think. He had to touch Hakkai. He fumbled at the fly of Hakkai’s khakis. Finally, the button popped free and Gojyo shoved his hand past Hakkai’s boxers, wrapping his own hand around Hakkai’s cock. _Damn, Hakkai is hiding a big boy in here,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he let his thumb roll over the head, wiping the pre-come from the tip and causing Hakkai to gasp before he took Gojyo’s mouth again in a punishing kiss.

They rutted against each other, shoving their hips together in a rough and brutal pace. Hakkai was shaking against Gojyo, panting his name. Gojyo wanted more but he knew he wasn’t going to last. They were desperate and frantic.

Hakkai licked along Gojyo’s neck and gasped, “Want you to come for me, want to hear you, want to feel you, want to see your face.” He pulled back, stroking Gojyo faster. “Now Gojyo, come for me now!”

Gojyo didn’t know if it was the possessiveness in Hakkai’s voice or the way his thumb stroked over the tip of Gojyo’s cock, just so. But he was sure that he’d never shouted during orgasm before. He vaguely heard Hakkai’s moan of approval and felt him spill over Gojyo’s hand, body shaking before he finally relaxed. Gojyo relished the weight over him. It made everything more solid, more real.

They held on to each other for a long moment before Hakkai got up. Gojyo was proud that he had managed to hold back the whimper at the loss of Hakkai’s weight over him. His throat felt wrecked and his body heavy and loose.

Hakkai came back with a towel and proceeded to wipe up a bit of the mess between them. Gojyo watched him with half-lidded eyes and waited to see what Hakkai would do.

Hakkai smiled shyly at him. “Gojyo, I’m sorry, I’m not really sure what came over me.”

Gojyo couldn’t bear to hear Hakkai apologize for something he had been hungering for - for so long. It made his throat close up and hurt. He took the towel from Hakkai’s hand and brusquely wiped off his abdomen, and then quickly stood up to button up his jeans. “It’s all good, Hakkai. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to stop his voice from shaking. He was supposed to sound cool and not like a timid virgin who just had his cherry popped. He suddenly had to get out of there, had to have a smoke to clear his head.

“I’ll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

He tore through the door of the hotel room like a demon was on his heels and didn’t stop until he was at the end of the hall, facing the stairwell door. This was so fucked up. Why had Hakkai kissed him? Was he just giving Gojyo what he thought Gojyo wanted? What the fuck? He needed a smoke so bad. Looking around and seeing no one, Gojyo suddenly remembered that his day, except for the last twenty minutes, had been like a bad horror movie, and here he was standing alone in an empty hallway. He had just had sex with his best friend and all he could think about was having a cigarette, or even better, just a couple of tokes from the joint he'd stashed away - anything to get his head on straight. He pulled his crumpled pack of smokes from his pocket and fished around until he pulled out the joint he had stashed there this morning. A few quick drags in the stairway so no smoke alarms could go off and he would go back and get Hakkai and get him out of here. That was the plan.

Gojyo whispered to himself. "You know that part in scary movies when somebody does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it? This is it." He pushed open the door and stepped onto the dark landing of the seventh floor.

Gojyo checked the door twice to make sure it wouldn’t lock behind him. He wasn’t that stupid. He put the joint to his lips, struck the wheel on his Zippo and all he got was sparks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He began to fumble through his pockets in the hope of miraculously finding another lighter or at least a pack of matches.

“Need a light?” A deep voice emerged from the darkness.

A bright flame appeared in front of Gojyo, making him squint. Unable he to help himself, he leaned in and lit the end of the joint, inhaling deeply. The cheap disposable lighter was exactly the same as the one he had seen in Sanzo’s hand.

“Thanks man.” Gojyo said as he looked the man over in the dim light. He was tall, with a shock of silver hair, a long lank of it covering one eye and he was dressed in an impeccable white suit and trench coat. Gojyo thought he looked like a cross between a CEO and the ice cream man. He smirked at the idea.

“Find something amusing?” The man’s voice was deep and honey smooth. He smiled at Gojyo. It was the most disturbing smile that Gojyo had ever seen in his life. He had to get out of there and fast.

“Not really.” Gojyo replied. “Well, except that lighter looks like one a friend of mine has.” Gojyo almost choked at calling Sanzo a friend.

“Hmm ... yes, well he didn’t have use for it anymore, you see.”

Gojyo’s gut clenched tight and he couldn’t stop the slight tremble of his hands as he took another quick toke, trying to look casual.

“That right? And why is that?” Gojyo took a step towards the door, readying himself to bolt.

“Oh, let’s just say that he is a little tied up with something right now.” The man reached into his jacket and pointed a gun at Gojyo. “I suggest you move away from the door."

Gojyo stared at the gun that was pointed at his chest. “Are you crazy?”

“We all go a little mad sometimes.” The man’s smile grew larger and he lifted his thumb from the lighter. They were both plunged into darkness again.

Gojyo flicked the roach in the man’s direction and lunged for the door. There was no gunshot, like he expected, but the sudden pain at the back of his skull before he blacked out wasn't a surprise. His last thought was of regret.

He would never get to feel Hakkai’s lips again.

****

Gojyo groaned. The ache in his head was excruciating. This had to be the worst hangover ever. He couldn’t even move his arms. He hoped that the partying had been worth it, because he couldn’t recall anything through the pain. Opening his eyes slowly, he groaned again as the light stabbed the back of his retinas, causing him to blink rapidly to clear the swimming in his head.

“Finally.” He heard a voice rumble from above him. He tried to sit up, forgetting about his arms, and landed with a thud on the floor again. _What the fuck?_ He pulled and realized that his arms were tied behind his back.

He managed to get upright and looked around, ignoring the throbbing in his skull. He was in one of the larger hotel suites. The furniture was pushed against the walls and there was a horrible stench in the air. He gagged as it assaulted his nose, but he kept from puking - barely.

Sitting on every available surface were cos-players. There was a blonde young man in a bright orange jumpsuit. His hair stuck out everywhere and above his cheeks (which looked like whiskers had been drawn on them) were hollowed out sockets where his eyes should have been. Dried blood streaked down his face.

He sat next to a young woman. She was in a nurse’s outfit that was covered in blood. Gojyo thought it was part of the costume but he wasn’t sure anymore after he saw the wide, gaping slash across her throat and the two bright red spots on the front of the cloth covering her face. Gojyo closed his eyes, unable to look anymore.

“Alright, who put the acid in my drink again?” he asked aloud, because this had to be drug induced. His brain wasn’t letting him process the reality of this being possible. There had to be at least 10 people, no - bodies sitting around the room like they were waiting to have tea. All of them, staring at Gojyo with missing eyes. Gojyo didn’t want to know where those eyes might be.

“I see dead people," he whispered, heart racing and eyes darting to find a way out. There was a kitchen to his left near the door and a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. He had to get out. He got to his knees, eyes still darting around the room looking out for the crazed man who had done this, and gasped in shock when his eyes met angry purple ones.

Sanzo arched an eyebrow. “Are you done freaking out?” He was tied to a kitchen chair, arms bound behind him and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Goku sat next to him in an identical pose except he had a strip of duct tape over his mouth. “Get your ass over here and untie me.”

Gojyo shuffled over on his knees and leaned back against Sanzo’s chair, fingers fumbling against the knots tying Sanzo’s hands. “If I am going to play the hero, at least give me some room.” Gojyo huffed.

Sanzo snorted but twisted so Gojyo had a little better access. Gojyo felt the knot give, when suddenly he was yanked by the hair.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A deep honeyed voice drawled. Gojyo gulped carefully as he felt the sharp coolness of a knife against his throat. “I can’t let you spoil my fun. Our last guest should be here soon and then this party can get started.”

Gojyo started to speak but was yanked once again by the hair until he was standing. He could see both Sanzo and Goku watching the drama play out. Goku’s eyes were wide and scared, and he was mumbling through the duct tape. Gojyo nearly laughed when he realized that Goku had probably been shooting off his mouth. If he hadn’t had a knife to his throat at the moment, he would have found it really funny.

There was a sudden pounding on the door and a voiced called out. “Ukoku, I know you’re in there!”

Gojyo’s mind was racing. _Ukoku?_ He knew that name. It was important that he remember, but damn it - it was hard to think with your head pounding and even worse with a knife at your throat. He did know that Hakkai would be in danger if he entered the room and he had to stop that from happening.

“Hakkai!” Gojyo yelled. “Run!”

Gojyo felt a sting and the trickle of blood run down his neck as the knife at his throat nicked him. Ukoku began to chuckle behind him. "You play a good game boy!" Ukoku called to Hakkai, letting the last word drag itself out. “Come in and let’s finish this.”

The door burst open and Hakkai stumbled in rubbing his shoulder. He growled through gritted teeth, “Ukoku! Get your hands off him!”

Ukoku ran his free hand down Gojyo’s chest to his groin, giving it a squeeze. Gojyo shivered and not in a good way. He could see the anger on Hakkai’s face and wondered how he knew Ukoku. What connection could they possibly have? His eyes darted to the corpses displayed in the room and he understood. “Kanan.”

“So you’re not just a pretty face?” Ukoku said, yanking Gojyo by the hair again and baring his throat. His eyes locked with Hakkai’s as he licked a long stripe up Gojyo’s neck. Hakkai made a pained sound in the back of his throat, but didn’t move.

“Let him go, Ukoku. This is between us. Just let my friends go.”

“I don’t think so, Hakkai. You took something precious from me and I think I should return the favor. We’re family, or we were before you took Kanan from me. You filled her head with lies. She left me for you - a bookish nerd who will never be more than a ... a kindergarten teacher!” Ukoku hissed through gritted teeth. “And to think I’ve been rotting away in that hospital when it was you. You’re the reason she is gone. Her laugh and smiling eyes - all gone. You took her and now she’s dead!”

Gojyo gasped softly. He remembered now. Ukoku had been accused of Kanan’s death but they never could prove he was the killer. He had been hospitalized, the distraught boyfriend who had gone a bit mad with the loss of his lover. Hakkai had only been trying to help his sister when she had left Ukoku. Hakkai had said Ukoku had hurt her and didn’t deserve her. Gojyo believed Hakkai. Hakkai had loved his twin sister with all his heart.

Ukoku raised the knife to Gojyo’s face, right under his left eye. “His eyes aren’t as pretty as Kanan’s, or yours, but they’re pleasing are they not?” He dug the blade into Gojyo’s cheek and Gojyo jerked back, causing the blade to drag across his cheek. Hakkai’s cry echoed through the room.

“Hmm ... I guess his face isn’t so pretty now, but we still need those eyes.” The blade pressed to his cheek once again, and Gojyo reacted on instinct. He slammed his boot onto the top of Ukoku’s foot. Ukoku let out a yell and the knife skittered across the floor as Gojyo flung himself forward, landing hard on the floor in front of Hakkai.

Hakkai leaned over Gojyo and grabbed the edge of his shirt, ripping a chunk from the bottom and holding it against the twin slashes on Gojyo’s cheek. “Forgive me; I'm sorry for you getting mixed up in this. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

Gojyo wanted to reach up and touch Hakkai but his arms were still bound. “Hakkai.” But before he could say another word, Hakkai placed a finger against his lips and then stood facing Ukoku, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“No more, Ukoku. This stops here.”

Ukoku smiled. His hand slipped into his jacket and he pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Hakkai’s chest. “You want to end this? Then take her place.” Ukoku stepped forward, his free hand reaching out to lightly caress Hakkai’s cheek. “You look so much like her," he whispered. “I want you.” Ukoku’s eyes were glazed with lust and madness.

Gojyo watched as Hakkai’s lips thinned in a grimace, and then he nodded. “I will. If you let my friends live.”

Ukoku grinned in victory and pulled Hakkai to him, claiming his lips in a kiss. Hakkai hung limply in his arms - everything about him radiated defeat.

“No, no, no,” Gojyo was mumbling over and over. He was losing Hakkai. This couldn’t be happening! He just stared as Ukoku began to guide Hakkai away. Away. He would never see Hakkai again. He wouldn’t see those green eyes glow in happiness or look at him with that possessive gaze that Gojyo was just beginning to understand. He wouldn’t be able to touch Hakkai, kiss him or just be with him. His whole world was crumbling, and he was just watching it happen.

Sanzo’s low voice broke through his manic thoughts. "There are far worse things awaiting man than death."

Sanzo’s words broke something in Gojyo. He didn’t want to live if that meant he would lose Hakkai. He couldn’t let that happen. Gojyo let out a roar as he pulled his legs under him and threw himself at Ukoku. His body slammed into the taller man’s and he bounced off of him to land sprawled on the floor once again. Ukoku trained the gun on Gojyo, who glared back at him, almost daring him to shoot.

“NO! He’s mine!” Hakkai cried. He grabbed the gun and began to struggle with Ukoku. There was a shot and bits of ceiling tile rained down on Gojyo. The gun flew from Ukoku’s hand as he and Hakkai wrestled fiercely. Hakkai kicked against Ukoku’s legs and they both fell to the ground, each grappling for a hold on the other.

Gojyo looked down and saw the knife lying next to him on the ground. He knew he wouldn’t be able to use it to free himself in time to help Hakkai so he did the next best thing he could think of. Kicking the knife toward the fighting pair, he yelled out. “Hakkai! The knife!”

Hakkai reached for the blade and just as his fingers curled around it, Ukoku’s boot came down on his wrist. Ukoku twisted his foot cruelly, grinding it hard. Hakkai let out a cry, releasing the knife and letting himself be hauled up against Ukoku’s body. “Enough!” the man roared. “You will watch as I dismember everyone who was ever precious to you. I want you to feel the despair that I felt when you took Kanan from me. And when you have seen them taken from you piece by piece, then I will take your eyes so that their cries and curses at you will be the last thing you remember. You will remember their fear and their accusations because it will be your fault that they have to die!”

Ukoku began to laugh. The sound reverberated around the room. Gojyo wanted to clamp his hands over his ears to stop the sound.

A shot rang out.

Ukoku grunted and Gojyo’s eyes grew wide at the red stain that began to spread on Ukoku’s right shoulder. Hakkai pushed himself away, the motion pushing Ukoku back even more so that he slammed against the sliding glass door. He put his hand against the wound in disbelief.

"That's right...who's laughing now? Who's laughing now?!"

Gojyo turned to see Sanzo lying on the ground, still tied to the chair. He had one hand free; the gun gripped tightly in it was still smoking. Sanzo fired again, missing Ukoku but shattering the glass behind him in a shower of tiny shards. Ukoku’s face was murderous and he began to step forward.

Sanzo’s deep voice was clear and loud. "Smile, you son of a bitch!" And he pulled the trigger again.

The bullet seemed to hit Ukoku square in the chest, knocking him back. He hit the balcony railing, teetered for a long moment and then fell backwards without a sound.

****

The paramedic finished taping the bandage to Gojyo’s face. Gojyo grimaced slightly and the young man patted him on the shoulder before he started to put away his supplies.

“There you go, all done. You don’t appear to need stitches but you should see a doctor and let them take a good look at it as soon as possible.” He smiled at Gojyo and patted his cheek again, making sure the bandage was secure.

Hakkai slipped behind Gojyo and wrapped an arm possessively around Gojyo’s waist. He glared at the paramedic, who just chuckled and let his smile broaden, then grabbed up his kit and walked away.

“Hey.” Hakkai said softly as he nuzzled Gojyo’s jaw. “You OK?”

Gojyo let himself sink closer to Hakkai’s warmth, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden. “Yeah. You?”

Hakkai nodded.

“Well boys, I think that’s all the questions we have for now. I expect you both to come down to the station in the next few days so we can finish up the paperwork.” An old grizzled detective stood in front of them, his notebook open and pen poised as if he had stopped in mid-thought. “You guys sure dress up and do some crazy shit at these things.”

“Yeah.” Gojyo snorted. "We like to get fucked up and do fucked up shit."

The detective laughed and waved, dismissing them. He was stopped by a cop in uniform who whispered frantically in his ear. “Are you insane?” The detective said. “How can there be no body?”

Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku all shared a look. "You can't kill the Boogeyman." Goku whispered.

Sanzo grunted and pulled out a cigarette. “I think we should go.”

Hakkai pulled Gojyo to his feet. Gojyo leaned in and kissed him chastely, a whispered, “Thank you,” against Hakkai’s lips, before they joined Sanzo and Goku and the four walked resolutely out of the lobby into the early morning chill.

They parted ways in front of the hotel, Sanzo and Goku heading off together and Gojyo and Hakkai toward the parking garage. Gojyo slipped his hand into Hakkai’s, their fingers tangling together as they walked. Gojyo’s heart was soaring and he couldn’t get the stupid grin off of his face. Soon, they were on the road and quietly listening to the purr of the Mustang’s engine as they headed down the highway. Their fingers were still laced together on the gear shift. Everything was back to normal, and yet things had changed, too. Hopefully for the better - Gojyo couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy and safe.

“Gojyo," Hakkai said softly watching Gojyo out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah?”

Hakkai smiled a strange, soft, sort of creepy smile that made Gojyo’s insides curl.

“You do have pretty eyes.”

 

 **  
List of Movie quotes   
**

The quotes in order of appearance in the story:  
“Every town has an Elm Street” Freddy’s Dead The Final Nightmare

“They’re here.” Poltergeist

"To a new world of gods and monsters!" Bride of Frankenstein

“Have you got a cigarette Father?” The Exorcist

“The power of Christ compels you.” The Exorcist

“They’re all going to laugh at you.” Carrie

"Be afraid... Be very afraid." The Fly

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly." Friday 13th VI: Jason Lives

"Give my goddamn soul, for just a glass of beer!" The Shining

"How sweet, fresh meat." Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master

"But when folks are horribly mutilated, I feel it's my job to tell others. We take our horrible mutilations seriously up in these parts." Lost Skeleton of Cadavra

“Just look at the face: it's vacant, with a hint of sadness. Like a drunk who's lost a bet.” Shaun of the Dead

“Who's there?”  
“Never say who's there? Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something.” Scream

"God! God! Whose hand was I holding?" The Haunting

“You're slow, you're stupid and you got no style!" Freddy vs Jason

“You can go piss up a rope, Columbo.” Lake Placid 2

“You need to dream a little bigger darling” Inception

"Do I look like someone who cares about what God thinks?" Hellraiser: Bloodline

“I’ll be right back.” Scream and others

"You know that part in scary movies when somebody does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it? This is it." Jeepers Creepers

“We all go a little mad sometimes” Psycho

“Alright, who put the acid in my drink again?” Waxwork

“I see dead people” The Sixth Sense

“If I am gonna play the hero, at least give me a little room.” Waxwork

"You play a good game boyyyyyyy." Phantasm

"There are far worse things awaiting man than death." Dracula 1931

"That's right...who's laughing now? Who's laughing now?!" Evil Dead II

"Smile, you son of a bitch!" Jaws

"We like to get fucked up and do fucked up shit." House of 1000 Corpses

"You can't kill the Boogeyman." Halloween


End file.
